


In Their Arms

by Javelon



Category: jacksepticeye
Genre: Car Accident, Icy Conditions, Winter sucks, angel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 16:40:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18265280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Javelon/pseuds/Javelon
Summary: Who'd have thought a simple trip to the mailbox could lead Chase to this?





	In Their Arms

"Chase I believe it's your turn to gets zhe mail, ja?"

 

Looking up from his tea kettle, Chase blinked at the doctor then looked out the kitchen window. Gray winter sky and shimmers of ice on the sidewalk and grass greeted him no matter where he looked.

 

Chase wrinkled his nose, "Aww but it's so cold out."

 

The young father could just feel Henrik rolling his eyes, "You're only going to zhe mailbox."

 

"Which is across the street!"

 

"Zhen put on a jacket."

 

Chase turned to fully face Henrik and pouted, "Fiiiine. Can you at least watch my tea for me?"

 

Henrik gave him a nod, "Yes yes, I vill take care of your tea."

 

"Guard it with your life doctor! That tea is precious to me!" This time Chase got to see Henrik roll his eyes though he saw a tiny smirk there too.

 

"Stop stalling, Brody and just grab zhe mail. Zhe temperature isn't going anywhere but down."

 

Grumbling good naturedly, Chase walked to the door, grabbing his jacket and shoving his feet into flip flops along the way. No reason to pull on boots or sneakers just for a walk across the street. Even if it was a bit icy out.

 

Ok a lot icy out, Chase discovered when he felt his foot slip on the porch step. Thankfully he didn't fall but he was regretting his choice in footwear.

 

"Too late now, Brody. Just watch your step old boy." Chase said under his breath to himself.

 

Their driveway wasn't really that long. It could fit maybe 4 cars in it, 2 if the vehicles were trucks. But today it seemed a mile long as Chase very carefully made his way towards the street. From inside the house he could hear what sounded like Jack's laughter. Looking over his shoulder confirmed, yes both Jack and Henrik were watching him from the kitchen window and was Jack recording this?? Chase was tempted to show them the bird but restrained himself in case his kids saw the video later. And if he was being honest with himself he would have been recording this too if it was one of the other egos going through this.

 

Turning back around Chase finally made it the last couple feet to the end of the drive. Looking down the street he saw a large Jeep pulling up to an intersection, someone walking down the sidewalk, and kids playing in the yard a couple houses down. But other than that there was no other activity going on, most people choosing to stay inside on this cold day. Taking a deep breath Chase crossed his fingers that the road wasn't as slick and stepped out onto the road. Only to immediately feel the slickness of ice underfoot. 

 

'Dude didn't anyone put salt out?' A quick glance at the road told Chase that no, the city hadn't salted their street. Maybe Jackie could talk to someone about that. He knew all the city people from his heroing duties after all. 

 

It took a bit but Chase let out a sigh when he finally reached the mailbox, doing a mental cheer that he'd made it there without falling. A few careful tugs on the iced over mailbox later, Chase had the mail and he could finally make his way back inside. As Chase turned to the house he saw the kids down the street fall out of the mini battery powered car they'd been riding in. With the icy grass aiding the jeep, it quickly careened down their yard and out into the street right in front of the large Jeep from before. Chase gasped as the young man driving the truck slammed on the breaks and immediately started to fish tail. The kid must have overcorrected the Jeep as the vehicle lost all control and ended up flipped on its side where it continued sliding. The young father cried out when he realized the Jeep was sliding towards him and tried to run out of the way. The ice however provided no traction for him and Chase found himself falling, only barely managing to grab the mailbox to keep from landing on his knees. But the Jeep was still coming and Chase was out of time. He clenched his eyes shut, trying to block out sound of grinding metal and plastic that was rapidly growing louder.

 

Chase screamed when he felt the impact throw his body away from where he stood. For a moment he could feel himself flying through the air before he felt the cold icy grass beneath him. For several long seconds the world was silent, his heart thundering in his ears being the only thing Chase could hear. His eyes stayed clenched shut as he waited for the pain to hit him. He was obviously still alive so he knew he was about to be in a world of hurt once the shock wore off.

 

But as Chase lay there the pain never came. In fact he didn't feel hardly anything at all except...something soft was on his arms and...was someone holding him? Slowly Chase let his eyes flutter open only to blink a few times as his brain struggled to comprehend what he was seeing. His vision was filled with soft white feathers that seemed to be...glowing slightly? No wait there were strips of silver in the feathers. Was he being held by wings?? But why...?

 

Chase's eyes traced over the wings, he was being held by wings and arms, the wings almost protecting him from the outside world. He following the wings up until he finally looked upon the being the wings were attached to and his jaw dropped. You were the person he'd seen walking down the sidewalk! You were currently looking away from him, presumably at the crashed vehicle that Chase couldn't see past the feathers. And he almost didn't want to. He didn't want to leave these wings. He knew he probably should have been at least slightly freaked out, a previously normal looking human sprouting wings and saving him from being crushed under the Jeep was not a common occurrence even in his odd life. Instead of being freaked though he just felt safe. Safe and protected like he hadn't felt in oh so long.

 

You finally looked away from the crash and met his eyes. Chase gasped, your eyes had a silver ring around your irises that glowed and that glow seemed to draw him in, mesmerizing him, warmth spreading through him the longer he looked into your eyes. Above your head a similar silver ring glowed ever so slightly. A halo? 

 

_**"CHASE!!"**_  

 

Your head whipped away towards Henrik and Jack's cries for him. Chase swallowed as the warmth seeped away. "Wait..." He whispered. You looked back down at him and the smile you gave him instantly restored the lost warmth. A silly smile crossed Chase's lips in return. You glanced away again then returned your gaze to him. Warm smile still on your face, you winked at him. A faint flapping of wings and Chase blinked when suddenly you weren't there. 

 

He couldn't help but stare at where you had been. Even when Henrik and Jack fell to their knees next to him, Chase continued to stare.

 

"Chase! Chase c'mon man. Come back to us!" 

 

Chase blinked, Jack now where you had been, his hands gripping Chase's shoulders, tears threatening to spill from his eyes.

 

"Jack?" Chase asked softly.

 

Jack was quickly embracing him, "Holy fuck dude. I..I thought...that Jeep almost crushed you!"

 

Chase was dimly aware of Henrik telling Jack to be careful. "I...I'm ok." Chase couldn't bring himself to speak louder. As if his soft voice would bring you back. "They saved me."

 

He could see Jack and Henrik exchange looks out of the corner of his eye.

 

"Who saved you, Chase?" Henrik asked.

 

Chase looked down at his hands, a single silver streaked white feather in his palm, "An angel."


End file.
